Al final es Uchiha
by Katsuu
Summary: La misión era infiltrarse y robar información, pero para su desgracia solo obtuvo, que le robaran el corazón... pero no era lo que queria.. o tal vez.. si era eso a lo que queria llegar... ItaSaku
1. Cap I: La Misión

Cap I: La Misión

El día era brillante y caluroso, algo muy común en Suna, una pelirrosa iba caminando entre los pasillos de un gran edificio, el paso era algo apresurado pero no mucho, ante los ojos de cualquiera iba con suma tranquilidad.

Su cabello rosa pálido natural se meneaba con su caminar, aparentaba unos 20 años, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, llevaba puesta una camisa vino tinta sin mangas, que le llegaba unos 4 dedos por encima del ombligo, realmente pegada, una falda de igual color seis dedos debajo de las caderas y abierta por los dos costados, más un short licra negro debajo de esta, llegaba cinco dedos por encima del medio muslo.

Entre sus brazos cubiertos desde los dedos hasta el codo por unos guantes negros llevaba varios libros abrazados a su abultado pecho, su cabello que le llegaba por la cintura lo tenía recogido en dos coletas bajas con unas ligas negras (tipo Tsunade pero las coletas negras), sus botas de kunoichi le llegaban hasta las rodillas y su porta kunai negro estaba aferrado a su cadera, en el cuello le tenía amarrada pero algo suelta la banda de Konoha (como Temari pero de Konoha), esta era de color negra (como la de Naruto).

Camino un poco mas hasta llegar a un par de puertas de madera realmente grandes, la toco y escucho un "pase" masculino del otro lado de la puerta, paso sin más y recorrió la inmensa sala hasta llegar al otro extremo, lo hacía con lentitud, no quería que lo que estaba a punto de pasar ocurriera pero eso pasaría ella quisiera no, al llegar al escritorio el sillón que hasta ahora le daba la espalda se volteo dejando a su vista un joven de unos 20 años también pelirrojo y con ojos color aguamarina.

-Hola Gaara- dijo la pelirrosa

-Hola Sakura… supongo que vienes por la misión conjunta que te asignamos…- dijo Gaara

-Si…-dijo ella sentándose en uno de los muebles negros –recibí ayer la carta con la información-

-Como sabemos que naciste en Konoha y llevas meses en Suna, sin contar los que estuviste aquí antes de que la anciana Chiyo muriera…-

-Bueno, sabes que después de la muerte de una de mis más importantes sensei en esa misión debía volver, pero para despejarme pude practicar con Tsunade…- dijo ella con la vista baja recordando todos esos años de su vida.

-bueno Sakura, al igual que te confiamos la formación de nuestros medico-ninjas te encomendamos esta misión, y antes de que se me olvide gracias por traerme estos libros los necesitaba…- dijo el pelirrojo tomando los libros y acomodándolos en alguna parte de su escritorio.

-¿A qué hora parto?- dijo la chica

-A la hora que quieras, mas tardar para mañana debes estar saliendo-

-entonces en tres horas estaré en la puerta- aseguro la chica -¿se le ofrece algo mas Gaara-sama?- dijo ella

-Ya te dije que dejes el sama ¬¬-

-está bien Gaara-kun- dijo la chica conteniendo una risa por el ligero puchero, y es que se había ganado tanta confianza por parte del pelirrojo que él se daba el lujo de comportarse inmaduramente frente a ella.

-Por cierto Sakura… como estarás cerca de su presa es muy probable que te encuentres con…- dijo el pelirrojo pero fue interrumpido por la pelirrosa la cual estaba a punto de salir por la gran puerta

-Si lo sé Gaara-kun no te preocupes… ya todo está bien…- dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa mientras desaparecía entre las dos puertas…

Tendría una fuerte misión, pero la cumpliría, no le importaba, decidió tres horas ya que arreglarse le tomaría una hora y media, el resto lo usaría antes para caminar y despejarse, tenía muchas cosas en la mente, abandonaría la villa que la aguardo por tanto tiempo, ya se había encariñado con varios de sus alumnos, sería algo difícil separarse de ellos.

El sol señalaba que eran aproximadamente las 10:30, le quedaba hasta las 11:30 para caminar y luego irse a eso de la una de la tarde, aunque se tomaría todo con calma, caminaba por las calles de Suna, estas no estaban muy concurridas o repletas de gente, era domingo, no había casi trabajo o ajetreo, al caminar sus caderas se movían levemente y su faldita revoloteaba un poco, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos y los mecía de un lado para otro mientras se dirigía a uno de sus lagos favoritos.

Estuvo en el lago pensando y reflexionando acerca de todo, entre el Hokague, su gran amigo, Naruto y Gaara el Kazekague decidieron mandarla a esta misión, ella estaba segura de que Gaara tuvo que convencer a Naruto, el mismo se lo dijo en una carta que le llego minutos después de la información de su nueva misión.

El tiempo se paso volando y ya se acercaba el momento de regresar a su departamento para listar todas sus cosas, al llegar entro al baño y se despojo de su ropa, al entrar en la ducha el agua tibia empezó a caer por todo su cuerpo llenándola de una gran paz, se baño rápido y salió envuelta en una toalla con el pelo mojado.

Para vestirse escogió una vestimenta muy parecida a la anterior solo que en vez de combinar lo negro con el vino tinto, lo combino con prendas de la misma manera pero en color blanco, todo lo que necesitaba por el momento era unos 8 conjuntos de ropa, no tardaría mucho tiempo en encontrarlos establecerse y comprar ropa nueva, dinero y algunas provisiones, tomo sus armas y algunos rollos con técnicas y su peine, se puso la banda de Konoha y salió del departamento con todo listo.

Al estar en las puertas de Suna hecho un vistazo hacia atrás, esa villa la había acogido por un buen tiempo, ya le tenía cariño, pero ahora no debía ponerse a pensar en eso, tenía una misión muy importante y riesgosa por delante, debía ser fuerte y no fallar en ella, ya que tanto Konoha como Suna se la confiaban.

Saltaba entre las ramas algo inquieta, estuvo horas y horas hasta que se hizo de noche, el cielo por la oscuridad que tenía señalaba que fueran aproximadamente las 9:30, fue a buscar un poco de agua y se devolvió a buscar un refugio por si empezaba a llover y para montar una fogata debido a la oscuridad y al frio.

Volvió con agua en su cantimplora y se dirigió hacia un gran hueco en un árbol, ese sería su refugio por el momento, tomo algunas ramas que habían por ahí y les prendió fuego con una técnica que le enseñaron en Suna, luego de estar un rato con la mirada perdida en el fuego que emanaba de la fogata decidió volverle a echar un vistazo al documento a su lado el cual dictaba todo lo que tenía que hacer…

Lo abrió lentamente, pero le tocaba resignarse, hiciera lo que hiciera el siempre diría lo mismo al terminar de abrirlo se dispuso a leerlo por completo…

**En el Documento:**

Aldea de la Hoja y de la Arena.

Nombre del Shinobi/Kunoichi: Haruno Sakura

Aldea Nativa: De la Hoja

Rango: Jounin, aunque se considera mayor por superar a la sannin Tsunade.

Misión Rango: S

Tipo de Misión: Infiltración.

Objetivo: Recopilar información.

Duración: Tiempo Indefinido, por más tiempo que pase fuera no será declarada como traidora, a menos que el ninja demuestre lo contrario, si muere durante la misión será declarado muerto en guerra.

Contenido de la Misión: Investigar sobre los planes, las tácticas de ataque y las formas de entrenamiento de Akatsuki, al igual que información sobre sus miembros, si hay bajas, o alguna enfermedad de ellos, se podrá comunicar con cualquiera de las dos aldeas mediante cartas, favor recordar el código secreto frente a sus compañeros de equipo. Si le encargan ser espía en su villa no se le ocurra renunciar, sus crímenes no serán reconocidos en lo que no se muestre traicionar en verdad a la aldea. Para no levantar sospechas debe deshacerse de este documento a tiempo, sino puede ser descubierta.

Le deseamos suerte en la misión, tenemos confianza en que en verdad la completara con éxito.

Atte: El Hokague y el Kazekague.

Naruto y Gaara.

**Fin del Documento:**

La pelirrosa cerró el documento y dio un suspiro de resignación, debía deshacerse de ese documento ahora mismo ya que no sabía con exactitud cuánto tardaría en encontrar algún Akatsuki, tomo el documento entre sus dos manos lo observo algunos minutos mas y lo arrugo, lo lanzo hacia la fogata y el papel poco a poco iba siendo consumido por el fuego, aunque lo quemara, se lo tragara o lo lanzara a una cascada tenía una misión encomendada, no le gustaba nada la idea de mezclarse entre esos asesinos, pero lo haría…

Dirigió su vista hacia el cielo, era oscuro un azul muy fuerte, pero a la vez era iluminado por un sinfín de hermosas estrellas y una gran luna llena, sus ojos se perdieron por varios minutos entre pensamientos y el firmamento, era tan inmenso, tan bello, tan puro, tan inalcanzable, le encantaba, él fue el que la vio llorar, la vio reír, la vio entristecer y la vio saltar de emoción, al igual que su fiel confidente la luna.

Al paso de unas dos horas sus ojos le pesaban, era muy tarde y tendría que madrugar al día siguiente si quería emprender lo más rápido posible con su ardua misión, se acostó con la fogata aun ardiendo, aunque pronto lo dejaría de hacer, el reciente estrellado cielo se estaba volviendo nublado y gruesas gotas de lluvia caían del firmamento.

Antes de poderse dar cuenta, entre la cálida imagen de la fogata, la dulce brisa y el olor del bosque, y el relajante sonido de la lluvia caer había quedado dormida entre los brazos de Morfeo…

**Sueño de Sakura:**

Dos pelinegros luchaban hasta el cansancio, se atacaban como nunca y había una pelirrosa en el suelo, inconsciente, los dos pelinegros estaban realmente heridos, tenían huesos rotos, hemorragias, tanto internas como externas y les faltaba mucha chakra, pero aun asi seguían luchando.

La chica recupero la conciencia y lo que logro ver fue una segadora luz blanca y celeste, luego de esto dos figuras cayeron al suelo, al parecer no tenían vida, pero se equivocaba.

Fue corriendo hacia una de ellas, respiraba entrecortadamente, pero por lo menos tenia lo suficiente para sobrevivir, luego se dirigió a la otra, esta no pudo, había muerto, ese poderoso asesino de rango S y totalmente peligroso había muerto…

-Madara Uchiha…- dijo la chica sorprendida mientras miraba el rostro del pelinegro sin vida, aunque su vista cambio de lugar al escuchar un gruñido de dolor por parte del otro chico.

Se dirigió hacia él y lo llevo a una cueva cercana, utilizo todo lo necesario para salvarlo, gasto más de la mitad de su chakra, pero por lo menos ya su pulso no era débil y su respiración era normal, estaba dormido y tenía la frente algo caliente, pero se le pasaría tomo un poco de agua y velo por el sueño del moreno a su lado.

Al pelinegro despertar la vio a ella, tenía su vista perdida en el cielo estrellado y el oído en el croar de los sapos, se acerco lentamente y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Sakura…- dijo el chico

-Itachi…-dijo ella

Después de esto se dieron otro beso, el cual fue interrumpido por una katana a través del cuerpo del chico, ella volteo su mirada y encontró otros ojos carmesí los cuales conocía muy bien, el hombre que la había besado murió en sus brazos e inmediatamente su asesino se calvo a sí mismo la katana en el estomago, cayendo muerto al lado del cuerpo del pelinegro, la chica impactada por lo que acababa de ver y por los cuerpos que estaban debajo suyo sin vida.

-Itachi-kun…- susurró mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro seguido por un sollozo ahogado en sus manos, las cuales cubrían su boca –Sasuke-kun… Itachi-kun-

**Fin del Sueño:**

La pelirrosa se incorporo bruscamente, con una cara de susto y algo sudada, ya era de mañana, por el sol se podría decir que no mas de las 8:30, aproximadamente las 7:30, respiraba entrecortadamente, no entendía con exactitud lo que acababa de soñar.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- se pregunto asi misma mientras recogía todas sus cosas para empezar de nuevo su recorrido en busca de los Akatsuki.

Al tener todo recogido se fue a dar un baño en el lago, al terminar se puso el mismo conjunto de la noche anterior, debía mantener controlada la cantidad de ropa que usaba en lo que no los encontrara, se tomo un poco de agua con algunas galletas que llevaba en su bolso y unas frutas que estaban en los arboles, muy pocas en sí, peor lo suficiente par atener bastantes energías.

Mientras caminaba entre el espeso bosque podía oler el característico aroma de la naturaleza, al igual que oír sus bellos sonidos, asi como los cantos de los pájaros y las gotas de agua de la noche anterior resbalando por las hojas de los grandes robles, el sonido de algunas hojas secas de estaciones anteriores crujir bajo sus pies, al igual que el suave pasto verde.

A las tres horas de ir caminando vio una cueva, pero no fue esta la que le llamo la atención, sino el hecho de que aprecia estar habitada, al entrar pudo ver a dos hombres tirados en el piso, los dos llevaban la capa de Akatsuki, uno tenía una singular tez azul, al igual que su cabello, estaba muy malherido, y el otro tenía una tez blanca, muy ligeramente bronceada y cabello negro, igual o tal vez, en peor estado que el otro chico.

Por las capas de los dos decidió que era buena idea curarlos, asi que se acerco a ellos y sin quitarse sus negros guantes se pudo manos a la obra, se acerco primero al peliazul, curo todas las hemorragias internas y dos costillas rotas, las heridas superficiales y le puso un paño con un poco de agua fría debido a la fiebre que este presentaba.

Luego se acerco al morenos, este aunque su rostro mostrar paz, indiferencia y frialdad, algo muy extraño, su capa estaba llena de sangre, al abrirla pudo ver varios cortes realmente profundos, curo todas sus hemorragias internas, las cuales eran bastantes, sus heridas superficiales, vendo las que eran superficiales pero profundas y no se pueden cerrar por completo con chakra, y él no tenía fiebre, asi que lo que hizo fue dejarlo descansar.

Estaba algo cansada la verdad, se preguntaba en donde podrían haber estado luchando, o más bien, con quien, para que los dejara en ese estado debía ser poderoso, pero por el simple hecho de que ellos estaban vivos su atacante también debe estar por ahí malherido, o tal vez muerto, tal vez se encontraban frente a un jinchuuriki y no pudieron con él, aunque era imposible ya que ella habría captado tal potencial de chakra que poseen estos.

Dejo de pensar en esto, tomo su cantimplora y bebió un gran sorbo de agua, al igual que daba un sonoro y exhausto suspiro, se acomodo un poco en la cueva y durmió por unas horas para poder recuperar el chakra perdido.

El viento mecía sus rosados cabellos, los cuales golpeaban en su cara, sus dos coletas se ondeaban, al parecer iba a una gran rapidez, termino de abrir sus adormecidos y lo que la recibió al mundo real fue un embriagador olor masculino, pero a la vez muy dulce, bajo su mirada y se encontró con que no era ella la que se movía sino que alguien la llevaba, alguien muy rápido.

Dirigió su vista al frente, y al lado de su rostro se encontró con unos mechones negros que ondeaban igual que sus coletas, sus brazos rodeaban un cuello, y alguien la sujetaba por las piernas.

-Despertó- dijo una ronca voz masculina, era la voz del que la tenía en su espalda.

-Paremos aquí, le sacaremos la información a ver si es confiable…- dijo el hombre de tez azul mientras detenía su paso al igual que el pelinegro.

-Baja…- dijo el pelinegro mientras soltaba a la chica de las piernas y ella bajo de su espalda, acomodando su diminuta falda y su short licra.

-Ahora nos dirás, ¿fuiste tú quien nos curaste?- dijo el peliazul mientras que el pelinegro aun seguía dándole la espalda

-Asi es…-

-Chica, ¿sabes quienes somos?- dijo el mismo hombre con apariencia de pescado

-Pues claro que lo sé, actualmente cualquiera lo sabe…- dijo ella muy tranquila

-entonces…- hablo por primera vez el pelinegro mientras se acostaba en el tronco de un gran árbol con la mirada de lado sin mirarle la cara a la pelirrosa –nos dirás ahora mismo- empezó el chico volteando la mirada y dirigiéndosela directa y fríamente a la pelirrosa -¿Qué pretendes…?- dijo de manera seria y fría.

-Pues…- empezó la pelirrosa poniendo una mano en su cadera al mismo tiempo que la corría hacia un lado, su otra mano caía libremente y no se afincaba a nada, ladeo su cabeza y dibujo una media sonrisa –Unirme a Akatsuki…-

**Continuará…**


	2. Cap II: Condiciones

Cap. II: Condiciones....

-¿tu?, a ¿Akatsuki?- dijo el peliazul mientras la señalaba con cara de burla –por favor…- dijo mientras hacia una mofa con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto, mientras que el pelinegro la miraba con atención, intentando analizar lo que ella en verdad pretendía, al peliazul decir eso ella nada mas dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado y antes de que tan siquiera el Sharingan lo pudiera ver ella estaba detrás de Kisame con una katana en su cuello y con sus dos brazos tomados por la pelirrosa detrás de la espalda del hombre-pez…

-No me provoques…-dijo ella mientras apretaba mas el agarre de las muñecas y apretando mas la katana haciendo que el hombre corriera un poco más la cabeza hacia atrás –porque no respondería ante mis actos…- dijo con una sonrisa a lo que el peliazul hubiera tragado pesado si no fuera por el filo de la katana que estaba cerca de su cuello, por lo cual solo parpadeo dando a entender que "si"… -asi me gusta- dijo ella mientras lo soltaba y retiraba la katana del cuello del peliazul

-Al llegar hablaremos con Pein…- dijo el peliazul mientras se preparaba para saltar

-Espera- fue interrumpido por la grave voz de su compañero –dame el jutsu…- dijo él mientras estiraba la mano

-Aaaah, cierto- dijo el peliazul mientras sacaba una especie de papel con un sello en el, era un sello bastante extraño que Sakura no conocía, tenía un circulo en la parte superior, el cual el pelinegro apunto a su ojo derecho haciendo girar su Mangekyo Sharingan.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto una tenebrosa voz que salía extrañamente del pedazo de papel, el cual Itachi soltó, al soltarlo de este salió una especia de aura roja con azul y flotaba en el aire al nivel de girante Sharingan…

-Una chica… dice que se quiere unir- dijo en un tono de voz frívolo

-Hmmm…- dijo la voz tenebrosa del otro lado –hay una vacante… hazle la prueba….- dijo el

-Está bien eso hare…-

-Bien… informare que tendrás un pequeño retraso… luego la evaluare yo…- dijo el

-Está bien… hasta el momento Líder…- dijo el pelinegro para luego cerrar el ojo haciendo que el papel callera al suelo

-¿En donde será?- dijo el peliazul mientras miraba a la pelirrosa la cual tenía una cara inexpresiva y no movía un solo musculo

-En un claro que hay más adelante… ¿te parece?- dijo el pelinegro mirándola fijamente

-Por mi bien…- dijo ella en un tono neutro mientras empezaba a caminar al emparejarse con ellos miro al pelinegro y dijo de manera seria –Me llamo Sakura Haruno…- volteo a ver al peliazul- procuren llamarme por mi nombre…- dicho esto la chica subió las ramas rápidamente, seguida por los dos hombres que la miraban con una infinita curiosidad.

-Aquí…- dijo el pelinegro al parar la carrera que llevaban entre las ramas y se bajo al claro –prepárate- le dijo a la chica a lo que ella asintió y se ajusto los guantes, junto con esto se puso en posición de ataque, mientras que Kisame miraba todo desde las plantas de un árbol…

(No soy muy buena en esto de las peleas pero les pido que lean y me aconsejen que me falta:D)

La pelirrosa lo espero en posición de ataque, pero el pelinegro no se movía para nada, al parecer el esperaba a que ella empezara, asi que lanzo un kunai que paso por el lado de Itachi, el cual esquivo con facilidad ese mínimo ataque, la pelirrosa apareció tras el e intento darle un golpe en la espalda pero el tomo su muñeca forzándola a doblegarse ne l suelo, en el momento en que se suponía que ella se pegara en el suelo su cuerpo hizo un "puf" y desapareció de ahí, el pelinegro se quedo con los ojos cerrados y sus sentidos alerta, se movió para atrás en un salto improvisto para el peliazul, esquivando con algo de suerte una rápida katana que paso frente a su rostro…

Ella pareció frente a él y le alcanzo a dar un puñetazo en el rostro, que lo mando a volar unos cuantos arboles mas atrás, pero al llegar contra el árbol la figura se convirtió en otro tronco y la pelirrosa maldijo por lo bajo, el pelinegro apareció silenciosamente tras ella y cuando estuvo a punto de dar una patada en su espalda, la pelirrosa sostuvo con increíble fuerza su tobillos, e intento darle una patada en la cara a lo que el pelinegro movió su mano en un intento de detenerla, lo cual logro, al estar los dos aprisionados por el otro decidieron separarse, al pasar esto la pelirrosa dio un fuerte golpe en el piso lo cual causo que este se quebrara en mil pedazos, el pelinegro lo esquivo saltando al aire y no se fijo de una figura que venía tras él, pero se dio cuenta justo en el momento que se volteo para poder detener con sus manos la patada dirigida a su nuca, en ese momento los dos saltaron hacia atrás y empezaron una reñida lucha Taijutsu…

Itachi se dirigió con intenciones de dar una patada en la nuca de la pelirrosa mientras esta peleaba con su copia, pero antes de que llegara la pelirrosa estaba detrás de él con algo metálico que pegaba en su cuello, bajo un poco los ojos para observar un kunai muy cerca de su cuello, sonrió de medio lado, movió un poco su pie y doblándolo hizo que Sakura cayera al piso, cuando él se le iba a acercar ella lo pateo haciendo que el volara por los aires, pero cayo inmediatamente parado al piso, la chica se levanto y el rápidamente, ya que quería terminar con eso de una vez, le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, peor en el milisegundo que logro impactarla ella tomo su tobillo y lo lazo unos metros más lejos, ella termino en el piso escupiendo sangre y el bajo un árbol destruido por el impacto de su cuerpo al chocar…

Kisame se había quedado con los ojos totalmente abiertos de la impresión al ver tan reñida batalla, vio como la chica se levantaba débilmente y con chakra de quien sabe donde curo todas sus heridas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Itachi este se levanto con algo de dificultad del suelo y al mirarla le dirigió una media sonrisa mientras estiraba su brazo…

-Eres buena… por mí estas aceptada- le dijo él a lo que la chica sonrió con autosuficiencia y apretó la mano del chico

-Sera un honor… estar con ustedes… -dijo ella mientras miraba el estado del chico –Creo que deberías dejar que te cure…-

-No te queda suficiente chakra…- le dijo el

-Eso se arregla- y antes de que pudieran ver ella estaba succionando chakra de Kisame, sin embargo, a este no le importo solo la miro algo confundido o incomodo tal vez –Tienes un alto nivel de chakra y no peleaste… asi que no creo que este mal…- le dijo ella a lo que él le sonrió con su afilada dentadura

Se dirigió hacia Itachi y curo las pocas heridas y una que otra factura, igual que lo que se había curado a sí misma, al terminar le quedaba suficiente chakra para seguir, pero Itachi estaba muy débil, Kisame por caballero y no hacer cargar con él a Sakura subió a Itachi a su espalda y emprendieron el viaje, luego de dos horas ya Itachi los acompañaba en su largo recorrido hacia la guarida de Akatsuki.

Mientras corrían ella le lanzaba al pelinegro miradas fugases, al igual que él, solo que con diferentes intenciones, la pelirrosa lo miraba con curiosidad por alguna razón el misterio escondido tras ese rostro le atraía enterarse de más cosas que lo rodeaban a él y creaban esa aura indescriptible a su alrededor…

Mientras que el solo la miraba una y otra vez, peor él era diferente, el observaba el cuerpo de la chica, sus facciones, su anteriormente visto carácter y con una infinita admiración a su estilo de pelea, esa chica era simplemente bella, no solo eso sino el hecho de que aunque fuera ruda en pelea, palabras y actitud, irradiaba inocencia, algo de lo cual hace un buen tiempo él había perdido la vista o por lo menos un objetivo que en verdad lo tuviera, pero ahí estaba ella, seguro que ahora todo será un poco más interesante, con una chica tan linda y al parecer tan… pura…

-Ya estamos llegando- dijo Kisame mientras entraban en un frondoso bosque, era realmente espeso y aun bajo la luz del día no era capaz de divisar las cosas con claridad…

-Por aquí…- dijo en tono neutro el moreno mientras un par de grandes puertas cubiertas por largas enredaderas surcaba el lugar, la chica pasó algo cohibida…

-¿esta es la guarida…?- pregunto ella mientras miraba el lugar que estaba a oscuras

-No exactamente…- respondió el peliazul, ella solo se quedo algo confundida mientras ellos avanzaban a ciegas en la profunda penumbra de la sala

-¿Qué tal?- dijo una voz de ultratumba, era la misma voz que hablaba con Itachi desde aquel extraño Jutsu

-Pues… nada mal- dijo Itachi mientras que la figura solo asentía y los dos de repente ascendieron y pararon en un lugar aun no divisable, pro antes de poder ver algo la chica se encontraba tomada por grilletes a una mesa de madera que miraba fijamente hacia el frente donde empezaba a aparecer mas figuras…

-¿Qué lograron averiguar?- dijo la tenebrosa voz

-Debemos apresurarnos con ese tema... la nieve nos dijo que están apresurando el paso de tropas y que no podemos estar tranquilos, propongo vigilar el perímetro y atacar en cualquier momento, al igual que ir sonsacando información, tal vez al tiempo de estar vigilando podamos tener al Kyuuby en nuestras manos…- dijo el uchiha seria y fríamente

-buena idea… pero por ahora solo debemos subir nuestra calidad de entrenamiento, Zetsu se encargara de vigilar continuamente, los demás deben entrenar arduamente…- dijo el Líder –y el otro tema que quiero tratar…- dijo mientras bajaba su mirada hacia la chica que se encontraba atada en la mesa, se bajo de donde estaba bajo la mirada atenta de todos los demás el chico la observo unos momentos y le levanto la barbilla de una manera brusca, escarbando entre sus ojos, la chica no se inmuto ni nada por el estilo, sabía que no le haría nada…

-Es muy buena…- dijo Kisame desde arriba

-Y por sus pensamientos… muy confiada….- dijo Pein mientras terminaba de mirar a la chica y desaparecía de ahí, la chica quien seguía atada a la mesa

-Ustedes… ¿Qué opinan?- dijo el líder después de unos minutos de silencio

-Ella…- empezó diciendo un ojiazul –ella mato a Sasori- dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa al recordar a su antiguo compañero de clases y de equipo

-¿Fue ella?- dijo la voz del principio –Bueno eso solo la hace mas apta…- dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Sakura quien también mantenía fijamente sus ojos en los de él, ella no demostraba inmadurez ni mucho menos irresponsabilidad, pereza o algo por el estilo, la verdad es que su cara era inexpresiva tan o peor que la del propio Uchiha…

-Bueno… esta decidido…- dijo Pein de repente –Sakura-san te podrás unir…- dijo el

-Si…- susurró ella por lo bajo

-Pero tendrás dos tareas, primero que todo….- empezó diciendo el pelirrojo –deberás obtenernos unas cosas en Konoha… sino vas no serás por completo parte Akatsuki, eso será en una semana, hasta esa semana no podrás salir de aquí y estarás bajo entrenamiento como… digamos una gran oportunidad…-

-Es decir que hasta después de esa misión no seré una Akatsuki como tal…- dijo ella

-Asi es- afirmo el pelirrojo

-Y… ¿Qué es lo otro?- dijo ella a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado con un fin malvado, al ver esta sonrisa a la pelirrosa le recorrió un ligero escalofrío por toda la columna…

-Lo otro… eso es después de ver que tan fiel le eres a Akatsuki, ósea es después de esa misión en Konoha…-

-Bien…- dijo ella seria e inexpresiva

-Mientras estés entrenando, ósea esta semana, dormirás en la habitación apartada que te mostraremos en la central… luego de probarte y de que hayas entrenado se te dará un compañero de misiones y compartirás con él habitación…-

-Ósea que debemos partir a la central…- dijo Kisame mirando a la figura de Pein (recuerden que ellos usan un jutsu y aparecen como hologramas)

-Eso es… los quiero a todos allá, esta semana estaremos entrenando conjuntamente…-

-Tobi dice que será divertido estar con todos-

-Callado Tobi- dijo Pein y dirigió la mirada de nuevo a la chica que estaba entre los grilletes –Yo llegare unos dos días antes de la misión de la chica… quiero mandarla en persona, por cierto la semana de entrenamiento empezara dentro de dos días, asi que en dos días todos deben estar allá…-

-Pero Pein a nosotros nos llevara simplemente medio día- dijo Kisame de nuevo

-Lo sé… ustedes llegaran primero- dijo Pein –Y Zetsu esta allá… junto a Hidan-

-Está bien- dijo el chico de pelo azul

-Mientras los demás llegan quiero que te acostumbres al lugar- dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa para luego girar su mirada hacia el Uchiha –Le enseñaran todo y se encargaran de su uniforme…- a lo que el pelinegro simplemente asintió –Pueden irse- dijo la figura de Pein mirando al Uchiha y al Peliazul, mientras las figuras desaparecían los grilletes que sostenían a la pelirrosa se iban soltando uno a uno hasta quedar libre

-Bien… muévete pelo-chicle-

-Ya voy Tiburón ¬¬-

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-

-No nada es que yo ahora hablo sola u.u…- dijo ella mientras salía del lugar

-Inmadura ¬¬-

-Di lo que quieras…- dijo ella con un brazo alzado y el otro sujetándolo por detrás (como estirándose después de dormir) se volteo a verlo con los dos brazos detrás de la nuca y con una sonrisa muy extraña –No vale la pena gastar mis preciadas ofensas, ironías, sarcasmo, es decir, no vale la pena pelear contigo- se volteo y siguió caminando detrás del Uchiha el cual la miraba de soslayo

-Hmp ¬¬- dijo Kisame reteniendo las ganas de saltar encima de la chica –Inmadura u.u- dijo en un susurro, aunque no paso desapercibido por la pelirrosa a la cual le empezaba a brotar una venita en la frente y se volteo a verlo

-Si sigues asi sabrás lo que le duele a Naruto un golpe de Tsunade…-

-Pues las veces que he visto al chico Kyuuby se ha comportado como un idiota… y Tsunade pega duro… seguro que dolería mucho…- dijo él con un dedo en su mentón

-Eres caso perdido -

-Mira quién habla Ò.Ó, cierra tu bocaza ¬¬-

-Sera bocaza pero por lo menos la mía no se arruina con agallas ¬¬- dijo la pelirrosa a lo que el pelinegro que hasta ahora se encontraba en silencio reprimiera una risa, cuando la chica se volteo a verlo empezó a llover, los tres chicos miraron al cielo y decidieron moverse a una cueva, de todas maneras estaba cerca el atardecer

-Aquí hay un lugar- dijo el peliazul mientras los otros dos se detenían y entraban

-Yo hare la fogata…- dijo la pelirrosa mientras con el jutsu de la arena prendía fuego, junto con unas ramas secas que habían en la cueva y los dos chicos miraban el fuego directamente, en menos de unos instantes ya el peliazul estaba dormido y la chica miraba al cielo y como las gruesas gotas de lluvia caían…

Dirigió su verde mirada hacia el pelinegro que observaba el fuego, su profunda mirada oscura hasta ahora estaba posada en las llamas, las miraba profundamente como si pensara en otra cosa y volara a un mundo apartado, al cual sin querer la pelirrosa llego solo con observar el brillo causado por el arder de las ramas…

El sintió una atenta mirada sobre si y al girar sus oscuras orbes se encontró con un par de ojos jade que lo miraban fijamente, el no pudo evitar quedarse prendado a ella mirándola fijamente, sin perder detalles de sus facciones o de cómo reaccionaba, vio como la lluvia empezaba a caer más fuerte parando asi pequeñas gotas en la piel de la pelirrosa, la cual se erizaba al contacto, vio como su hermoso rostro níveo se sonrojaba con el solo contacto de sus miradas, vio como sus brazos empezaban a temblar y sus piernas a flaquear un poco por causa del frio…

Pensó en acercarse para darle calor, o por lo menos hablarle para que se acercara más a la fogata y no estuviera tan cerca de la lluvia, pero antes de poder hacer algo un estruendoso rayo lo interrumpió, y pudo ver claramente como este causaba un sobresalto en la pelirrosa la cual se abrazo a sí misma, juntando sus piernas y hundiendo su cabeza entre ellas, se preguntaba asi mismo porque ella no se acercaba mas y al observar el ambiente o más bien como estaban organizados los comprendió…

La cueva era realmente pequeña y el estaba en una pared, Kisame estaba acostado en el otro rincón, pero a una buena distancia el único lugar era estar cerca de la salida de la cueva, tal vez ella lo hacía por respeto al espacio, pena o tal vez por no querer estar con ellos, pero si seguía asi le daría hipotermia o algo por el estilo…

-Siéntate cerca de la fogata- le dijo él la chica lo miro medio sonrojada, ya que en verdad la fogata se encontraba a un fondo, el de un lado y frente a el Kisame, y un poco más al frente de la fogata seria donde ella estaba, claro el pelinegro al estar del otro lado no lo veía con esa perspectiva

-Demo…-

-Solo hazlo- dijo el frio

-Está bien…- dijo ella, se acerco un poco a él mientras se reprochaba el hecho de que ya teniendo 22 años se ponía nerviosa al estar al lado de un hombre, ella había estado en cuevas con muchas hombre de AMBU por sus misiones (no mal piensen ella nada más se quedaba a dormir o resguardarse de la lluvia u.u) pero era la primera vez que esto le ocurría, estaba sentada al lado de él, muy cerca de la fogata pero aun asi tenía un insoportable frio, sabía que debía llevarse su manta, aunque de un momento a otro se sintió jalada por algo y seguido a eso una sensación de calor…

-Sera mejor que estés asi porque si no te dará hipotermia… estas muy fría…- le dijo él en un tono neutro mientras la tomaba más hacia su cuerpo, por alguna razón desde hace rato tenía ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y sentirla abrazada a él, su cuerpo delicado se sentía muy bien apretado contra su pecho, bajo la mirada y vio como la chica empezaba a cerrar los ojos

-Buenas… noches…- dijo ella levemente mientras caía dormida aun con un leve rubor en su rostro

-Hmp… Buenas noches- le dijo él mientras apartaba la mirada de su rostro, era mejor que esas cosas no pasaran seguido, esa chica le estaba provocando sentimientos y deseos muy… muy extraños para el…

**Continuará…**


	3. Cap III: Akatsuki

Cap III: Akatsuki.

-Yo… Yo Te Amo Sasuke-kun… No te vayas… ¡Por Favor!- dijo una pelirrosa de 12 años mientras grandes lágrimas recorrían su rostro y el frio de la noche más su tristeza la hacía temblar un poco – Si no te puedes quedar… llévame contigo… por favor…-

-No soportarías… eres demasiado… débil…- le dijo fríamente el chico pelinegro de su edad que estaba delante suyo

-Sasuke-kun…- dijo la chica empezando a llorar mucho más –por favor…- el chico desapareció y apareció tras de ella

-Haruno… Haruno… Haruno… Sakura… Sakura… ¡Despierta Sakura!-

-¡Ah!- la chica se levanto del suelo apoyando las manos en el piso, estaba levemente sudada y sus ojos jades totalmente abiertos estaban cristalinos, sin contar que ya dos o tres lágrimas se habían resbalado por su níveo rostro

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunto una voz diferente a la que la despertó de la reciente pesadilla, aclaro su vista y pudo divisar al peliazul y a su lado a un pelinegro.

-Na-Nada importante…- dijo ella con el aire extrañamente cortado, tenía mucho tiempo que no soñaba eso pero no era exactamente eso lo que le fastidiaba sino que ¿le afectaba tanto en estos momentos?

-entonces pongámonos en marcha…- dijo el pelinegro con un tono de voz serio y saliendo de la cueva

-Oye, no ves como se ha levantado la chica- dijo el peliazul –Deberíamos…- pero fue interrumpido por la pelirrosa

-No importa, yo puedo ir… esto no es nada…- dijo, lo ultimo más que todo a si misma pero igual audible para el resto, Kisame salió e una vez y mientras ella terminaba de acomodar sus cosas el pelinegro la observaba para luego guiarla a la guarida

-Haruno- la aludida volteo

-Sakura- corrigió ella

-Sakura…- repitió el recibiendo un asentamiento de ella –Hablaremos en la guarida… sobre... tu sueño…- le dijo él y se dispuso a salir ella algo confundida le siguió el paso, prefirió no preguntar esa gente podía ser realmente peligrosa, ella misma había sido testigo de las catástrofes que puede causar uno solo, ni imaginarse dos…

Avanzaron a gran velocidad toda la mañana, y aun sin desayuno iban realmente rápido, el peliazul se quejo varias veces por la falta de alimento pero el pelinegro le repetía una y otra vez que comería en la guarida… no había tiempo que perder…

Al llegar lo que la pelirrosa pudo divisar fue una gran cascada al frente y muchas rocas a sus lados, empezó a caminar pero con sus sentidos de kunoichi pudo localizar no una, un montón de trampas, cientos y cientos, vaya esa gente tenía demasiada protección según ella, pero para ellos era lo justo y necesario…

-Sakura- la llamo el peliazul y ella volteo dándole a entender que tenía su atención –Retrocede un poco…- le dijo el ella le obedeció y acto seguido el peliazul hizo unos veloces sellos y la cascada se fue abriendo dejando a la vista unas enormes puertas de piedra, ahí fue el pelinegro el que hizo distintos sellos y con un toque de su anillo se abrió la gran puerta

-Vaya…- dijo ella mientras entraba -¿Por qué no lo hizo todo Kisame?- dijo la pelirrosa con la duda de porque Kisame no podía abrir también él la puerta, conocía los sellos que él hizo y podía mantener la cascada abierta tanto tiempo él quisiera, no era necesario quedarse

-Veras… aquí nos acomodamos por pareja, uno de los dos va a llevar siempre el anillo de apertura… ese no debe ser el que tiene más chakra o algo asi, sino el que tiene mas capacidad según el líder…- termino de decir el peliazul, bueno no se esperaba que Itachi lo dijera, no era persona de palabras o explicaciones…

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- dijo ella

-Vamos a la que será tu habitación en la semana que te tienen a prueba- le dijo cortante el pelinegro

-Ah…- dijo ella

-Sinceramente Itachi te pasas de antipático ¬¬- le dijo el peliazul

-Y tú te pasas de metido ¬¬-

-¬¬-

-¿A quién me recuerdan? -.-U- se pregunto asi misma la pelirrosa

-Ya estamos…- dijo el pelinegro después de subir al segundo piso y recorrer algunos pasillos, entraron a la habitación la cual era muy sencilla la verdad, una cama individual, piso de madera, como el resto de lo que había recorrido de la "guarida", todo estaba pintado de blanco, solo tenía una ventana y un pequeño closet, mas nada

-Cuando te vuelves parte de Akatsuki se te pide a ti mismo adornar la habitación que te destinen a tu gusto- le dijo el peliazul

-Ah…- dijo ella

-bien ahora…- dijo el pelinegro pero fue interrumpió por un "KABOOM" desde la parte de abajo, los tres corrieron hacia abajo y al llegar Itachi esperaba para atacar con su Mangekyo mientras Kisame ya estaba en posición de ataque con su samehada, pero lo que vieron pasar después fue a un rubio sonriente y a un pelinegro con cara de asustado

-Deidara-senpai… le dije que si Itachi-san estaba aquí usara el anillo que le dio Pein-sama, eso le dijo Tobi- le dijo l pelinegro de mascara extraña al rubio

-Calla Tobi, yo entro como yo quiera u.u- le dijo el rubio mientras e volteaba a ver a los otros dos –Itachi, Kisame que casualidad verlos por aquí-

-¿eh?- dijo Kisame

-Era broma, era broma…- le dijo mientras dirigía su vista a la chica –ella debe ser al nueva…- dijo él, ella lo veía con cara de "bicho raro" mientras él se acercaba y la examinaba con la mirada –Tu nombre…- le dijo él mientras la miraba fijamente de arriba abajo

-Sakura… Haruno Sakura…- le dijo ella, él le termino de echar una ojeada

-Fuiste tú la que asesino a Sasori con la anciana ¿verdad?- le dijo el señalándola y muy cerca de su rostro (como Naruto siempre que pregunta algo)

-Si- dijo ella firme

-Bienvenida Sakura-Chan ^^- le dijo el rubio mientras la rodeaba con su brazo por los hombros

-Claro… O.o…- dijo ella

-Deidara… no vuelvas a hacer esta clase de escándalos- le dijo el pelinegro mientras volvía a dirigirse a las escaleras que lo conducirían al segundo piso –Sakura sígueme- le dijo el pelinegro la chica lo siguió

-Iré a preparar el desayuno- dijo Kisame a lo que recibió un asentamiento de Itachi el cual iba subiendo

-Bien, acomoda tus cosas y arréglate… después bajas que ya Kisame está preparando el desayuno- le dijo él, la chica asintió

-A desempacar…- dijo ella mirando el armario, saco todo de su bolso y lo acomodo, puso lo que se pondría encima de la cama y se dirigió al baño, al salir se puso una camisa tres cuartos color rojo, dos dedos encima del ombligo, con unos guantes que mostraban los dedos negros con detalles rojos, se puso un short que del lado derecho le llegaba hasta tres dedos arriba del medio muslo y del izquierdo diez dedos encima del medio muslo, color negro, sus botas de kunoichi negras hasta las rodillas y sus dos coletas negras bajas al estilo Tsunade.

-Sakura ve bajando- se escucho desde abajo

-Si ya voy…- dijo ella empezando a bajar las escaleras –aquí estoy- dijo al llegar el peliazul la observo un rato y sirvió el desayuno, el cual era realmente simple, arroz, verduras y sopa miso, aparte del jugo.

-Siéntate aquí Sakura-chan n.n- le dijo el alegre rubio mientras le hacia un puesto, ella se sentó a su lado y empezó a comer, cuando fijo su atención al frente vio que tenia al pelinegro frente suyo era tan serio, tan frio, pero tan amable y caballeroso…

-Sakura-chan- dijo el chico de la máscara sacándola de sus pensamientos – Tobi quiere saber porque estas en Akatsuki-

-Pues… es que en mi aldea los sistemas están cambiando, no tratan a sus ninjas de la misma manera y la calidad de entrenamiento cada vez disminuye… es algo que ni yo misma me explico- le dijo ella

-eres de Konoha si no me equivoco- le dijo el rubio

-asi es-

-¿Has tenido contacto directo con el chico Kyuuby?- le dijo el

-Sí, de hecho el era mi mejor amigo, pero ahora esta tan concentrado en su nueva vida que… todo lo demás se deja de lado… aparte que después de tantos años sigue en búsqueda del traidor Uchiha-

-¿Traidor uchiha?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Si… tu hermano traiciono Konoha… y Naruto todavía cree que lo puede hacer regresar- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste y melancólica, bajando la mirada para comer de nuevo

-Sakura- la aludida alzo la vista –No creas que me he olvidado de lo que tenemos que hablar-

-Claro que no-

-Entonces después de desayunar vienes conmigo-

-Tobi quiere ir-

-No puedes Tobi ¬¬- le dijo el pelinegro

-Buaaah a Tobi no lo quieren-

-No es eso Tobi…- dijo le pelirrosa acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo como si fuera un chiquillo –esto son nuestras cosas ¿vale?-

-Pero después Tobi puede jugar con Sakura-neesan ¿verdad?-

-claro…- dijo ella algo confundida por el sufijo, pero enseguida comprendió que ya él le había tomado... confianza- iré a jugar contigo ^^-

-¡Bien! ^^-

-Tobi siempre tan raro y por alguna extraña razón social ¬¬- dijo el rubio

-Bueno… estuvo realmente rico- dijo ella mientras se levantaba –Gracias Kisame- el aludido solo asintió –iré a lavar mi plato- dijo ella pero de repente un hombre de apariencia extraña y con la misma costumbre de Kakashi de andarse tapando la cara apareció frente a ella

-No gastes mucha agua, mira que se paga por el agua, y el dinero debe ser ahorrado, asi que no malgastes el agua- le dijo el extraño –porque nos puede salir cara la cuenta-

-Si… claro…- dijo ella extrañada por ese hombre y se devolvió a la cocina para fregar los platos una vez fregados decidió salir pero se encontró con el Uchiha mayor

-Nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente- le dijo el

-Claro... vamos- le dijo ella mientras caminaba a su lado, los dos llegaron a un amplio jardín, bueno era como un claro de bosque, al parecer para entrenamiento

-Sal de donde quiera que estés, tengo algo en privado que hablar con la nueva- dijo el pelinegro al parecer al aire, pero de la tierra empezó a emerger una extraña planta

-Si ya me voy Itachi, no seas tan molesto- dijo el Zetsu negro

-Nos retiramos con su permiso- dijo el Zetsu blanco, Zetsu desapareció de su vista y quedaron los dos solos en el gran claro

-Bien, supongo que ese sueño fue la ida de mi hermano-

-Asi es... pero me parece extraño yo llevaba años sin tenerlo… y de repente lo vengo a tener ahora…-

-Hmmm…- fue lo que él dijo –exactamente… ¿A dónde se fue Sasuke?- le dijo el pelinegro

-Con orochimaru- le dijo ella

-Esa serpiente… ya sé que quiso decir cuando dijo que tenía un mejor futuro fuera de Akatsuki para el mismo-

-Pero ya Sasuke lo asesino, la verdad hace años, las noticias llegaron a todas las aldeas, cuando eso yo todavía no estaba en Suna, pero algunos meses después me pase a Suna para entrenar a sus médicos, ahora según lo que se él tiene un grupo llamado Hebi-

-¿Qué eras tú de Sasuke?-

-Compañera de equipo- dijo ella cortante y con la expresión seria –siempre fuimos eso para él, compañeros de equipo, más bien, creo que ni siquiera eso…- le dijo ella

-Bien…- dijo el

-¿Eso era todo lo que me tenias que preguntar?- le dijo ella

-La verdad no, Haruno…- pero fue interrumpido

-Sakura-

-Si bien, Sakura, estas semanas tendrás que entrenar y el líder me dijo que te entrenara yo mismo, pero no hare nada que no quieras, ¿tienes algún problema con que yo sea tu entrenador?- le dijo el

-no para nada- le dijo ella restándole importancia al asunto – ¿Cuál es la diferencia a que me entrenes tu o cualquiera de los que están aquí?-

-No lo sé, pero creo que el líder sabe más de ti que yo, asi que él tendrá sus razones-

-Por cierto, ahora que me vienes diciendo todos van en pareja, pero creo que están c completos, porque de una manera yu otra los pude contar en la cueva en la que el "líder" me hablo-

-Hmmm, no se dejemos eso a su juicio-

-solo hablas cuando te interesa ¿verdad? ¬¬-

-Hmp-

-¬¬-

-¡Itachi-san!- se escucha desde adentro, la pelirrosa y el pelinegro entraron de una vez a la sala y vieron a Tobi con un montón de pajaritos encima de todo su cuerpo -Ayúdeme- le dijo suavemente Tobi, pareciera que fuera a llorar aun con la máscara puesta

-¿Qué le hiciste a Deidara ahora?-

-Nada -

-¡Deidara!-

-¿Ocurre algo Itachi? ^^- dijo el rubio entrando a la sala

-¿Qué paso ahora con Tobi? ¬¬-

-empezó de nuevo a preguntarme si podía verificar mi sexo ¬¬- le dijo Deidara con lo que la pelirrosa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y el pelinegro nada mas sonrió de medio lado

-Tobi, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que Deidara es hombre- dijo Kisame entrando al lugar

-está bien, Tobi va a creer, pero quítenle estas cosas de encima a Tobi- dijo el chico suplicante, Deidara hizo unos sellos y los pájaros desaparecieron -Tobi no quiso molestar a Deidara-senpai, Tobi es un buen chico-

-Está bien Tobi, entonces deja de hacer esas coas ¬¬-

-Si ^^- dijo él y se volteo a ver a la pelirrosa –Sakura-neechan, Tobi tiene algo que hacer y vamos a jugar luego- le dijo el

-está bien Tobi…- le dijo ella

-Voy a entrenar- dijo el peliazul

-Te acompaño- le dijo el rubio mientras lo seguía

-Sakura ¿quieres empezar a entrenar?- le dijo el

-Claro, quisiera aprender rápido como son los sistemas de entrenamiento en este lugar- le dijo ella para dirigirse junto a él al que se supondría seria el espacio para entrenar

-Bien, como ya he peleado contigo en Taijutsu, hoy nada mas te entrenare con control de chakra y Genjutsu, luego volveremos con el Taijutsu- le dijo su nuevo sensei

-Hai-

-Mira, yo te lanzare varios ataques y tú los tienes que esquivar sin contacto físico, es decir, no puedes interponer partes de tu cuerpo para evitarlo, sino que debes frenarme con pequeños campos de chakra transmitidos por la parte que vayas a esquivar, no es bueno crear un campo general de chakra alrededor de tu cuerpo, eso podría ser perjudicial-

-Bien- le dijo ella

-Empecemos- le dijo él y empezó a atacar, la pelirrosa intentaba esquivarlo con el control de su chakra, el dirigió una patada a su rostro y la pelirrosa lo esquivo con un campo de fuerza creado por su mano, pero cada vez se le dificultaba un poco mas manejar en tan diferentes maneras su chakra –Mas concentración Haruno- le dijo él

-…- no dijo nada, estaba muy metida en lo que hacía para poder prestarle atención, ya que no era el solo hecho de cambiar la dirección o concentración e su chakra en cada momento de un lado a otro, sino también la rapidez con la que debía mover sus manos y crear el campo de chakra que lo rodearía, o incluso sus piernas.

Las patadas y los golpes que le dirigía Itachi a cada momento aumentaban, y las coas se le hacían un poco más complicadas, empezó a tratar de esquivar todo como podía pero falló en un momento y una patada fue dada a su espalda, después de ser pateada termino en el césped y se intento levantar con algo de dificultad…

-Ven aquí Haruno- le dijo él mientras la tomaba de la mano y la cintura y la sentaba, acto seguido le paso un vaso de agua, ella bebió el agua y empezó a pasear su mano rodeada por chakra verde para examinarse, para su suerte no tenía nada roto –En unos días estarás bien, no tienes mal control del chakra- le dijo su sensei

-Arigato- dijo ella

-Sin embargo es importante que la trabajes, esto no solo ayuda a tu control de chakra, sino a su regalamiento, conservación, aumento y dirección-

-Es bastante útil- le dijo ella

-Y más cuando captas su verdadero truco- le dijo él con una media sonrisa

-Está empezando a oscurecer- dijo ella

-Si…- dijo el

-Volvamos- dijo ella cuando las gotas estaban empezando a caer –está lloviendo muy seguido ¿no crees?- le dijo ella

-Hmp…- respondió el y se levanto para tenderle una mano a la chica, cuando ella acepto y la jalo hacia si la parte en la que estaban ya no era más que lodo, asi que resbalaron y rodaron un poco

-Ittae- exclamo ella al terminar de rodar, sintió algo debajo suyo y pudo ver al pelinegro –Gomene- le dijo ella mientras se levantaba

-Hmp… no importa…- le dijo él mientras se levantaba -¿vamos?-

-Si n.n- le dijo ella mientras empezaba a caminar pero tropezó con una roca y antes de caerse el pelinegro la tomo entre brazos

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto el neutro como siempre

-Si… - le dijo ella sonrojada mientras lo veía a los ojos, lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que desde lo lejos otra persona los veía

-Esto es interesante…- dijo esa figura, estaba entre la oscuridad pero se pudo apreciar un ojo color carmín y seguido como un cristal lo cubría, este cristal al enfocar a la pareja empezó a destellar –Muy interesante…- volvió a decir

**Continuará…**


	4. Cap IV: Mucho Contacto I

Los personajes de Naruto **NO** me pertenecen! Tampoco Itachi... ni su corazon! TToTT!

Espero que disfruten el capii!! ;D

Cap IV: Mucho… Contacto… (I)

-¡Corre!-

-¡No te dejare!- le grito ella entre lagrimas

-¡Te vas ya o te harás daño!- le dijo el chico mientras la zarandeaba de un lado a otro por los hombros

-¡No Itachi! ¡Nunca te dejé solo, siempre te juré amor, y esta no será la excepción!-

-¡Sakura quieras o no debes…!- pero la oración no fue terminada debido a que una katana atravesó su cuerpo, la chica que le lloraba mantuvo el aliento y abrió los ojos de la impresión mientras se tapaba la boca, el cuerpo de él cayo y la figura de su agresor se vio detrás de él

-Parece que ninguno de tus amores puede sobrevivir… Sakura…- le dijo la figura del Uchiha menor mientras se sostenía con la mano izquierda su sangrante costado derecho, y cayó al piso tosiendo sangre

-Sasuke…- susurro ella para luego dirigir su vista hacia Itachi, todo estaba lleno de llamas

-hasta… el infierno… Itachi…- le dijo su hermano menor antes de cerrar los ojos y caer muerto

-N-No puede ser…- susurro ella –Itachi… no ahora no… Itachi… ¡Itachi No!- empezó a gritar la chica abrazando el cuerpo sin vida del chico sollozando con fuerza

-Cuidado con la guardia Sakura- le dijo una voz desde atrás que sostenía su cabello con una mano y apegaba un kunai a su cuello-

-Tú…-

-Si… aquí estoy- le dijo esa tenebrosa voz con una profunda voz

-¡Ah!- gritó la chica al levantarse sudada y con la respiración entrecortada -¿Q-Que rayos es esto?- se pregunto mientras pasaba una mano por su sudada frente y luego se tocaba el pecho para calmar su acelerada respiración, se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se lavo la cara con agua fría, entro a la ducha y se baño para luego vestirse con un vestido-short hasta dos dedos más arriba del medio muslo en variaciones de verde claro y oscuro, con guantes y botines negros, por cierto un vestido muy práctico para los entrenamientos.

-¡Sakura-neesan el desayuno está listo!- le dijo Tobi al entrar a la habitación de la chica

-Tobi deberías aprender a tocar la puerta…- le dijo ella en tono de regaño mientras buscaba su peine –Ya voy, solo déjame peinarme- le dijo ella, el obedeció y se fue del lugar

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- le cuestiono el rubio al chico de la máscara

-Ya baja, le faltaba peinarse ^^-

-¡Yo la quiero peinar!- dijo emocionado el rubio

-¿De verdad Deidara-senpai es hombre?- pregunto Tobi con un dedo en donde iría su boca y con un tono de inocencia

-Tobi… corre antes de asesinarte- le dijo el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido, los ojos cerrados y una vena creciendo en su frente

-Si… lo siento Deidara-senpai- le dijo Tobi ya arrinconado 12 metros más allá de Deidara

-Deidara-san debería dejar en paz a Tobi-chan- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba ajustándose la parte del pecho en el vestido

-Si Sakura-chan- dijo mandándole una matada fulminante a Tobi

-¿Sakura-neesan hoy si jugaras con Tobi?- le pregunto Tobi llegando de repente a su lado con estrellitas en los ojos

-No lo sé Tobi-chan- le respondió ella con una sonrisa

-No puede, hoy Sakura tiene entrenamiento todo el día conmigo- dijo Itachi al entrar de repente en la cocina

-Aah…- dijo Tobi con un semblante entristecido

-¿no tienes nada más que hacer?- le pregunto la chica al ver como Tobi se deprimía

-Claro que si, ¡Tobi anda a regar a Zetsu!- le dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa conteniendo una risa

-¿Tobi Puede?- pregunto Tobi con esperanza

-No Tobi-baka- negó Zetsu entrando en la cocina –Tú debes ser la nueva con la que Itachi entrenó ayer- dijo Zetsu viendo de arriba abajo a Sakura

-Em si… Sakura- se presento ella ofreciéndole amistosamente su mano, la cual el tomo, sonrió de medio lado y se fue

-Todos aquí son raros… no les prestes atención- le dijo Itachi para luego irse a sentar en la mesa en la que estaba la mayoría

-Si supongo…- dijo ella al sentarse viendo de reojo al azabachado

-Deidara, cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes usar mas aceite ni más agua de la cuenta, eso nos cuesta dinero, y es malo gastar el dinero, necesitamos dinero por si no te habías enterado- empezó a reclamar Kakuzu apenas piso el piso de la cocina y vio el abundante desayuno

-Ya deja de reñir Kakuzu… me fastidias… después si no te hago buena comida reclamas-

-no es que reclame, sino que aparte que se compra comida haces unas cosas horrendas que puedo comprar por menos dinero en cualquier pueblo-

-¡Pero entonces no reclames cuando hay buena comida!- le grito el rubio

-Ya paren ustedes dos es mucho problema aguantarse esto por la mañana- dijo serio Kisame entrando a la cocina y sentándose -¿acaso no podemos ser una organización de asesinos comunes y corrientes?- dijo Kisame

-Emmm ¿eso es normal?- se pregunto a si misma Sakura viendo a Kisame con una gotica en su cabeza

-Bueno, repasemos el programa de hoy- dijo el rubio

-¿se organizan?- dijo la chica del lugar

-Claro no podemos hacer nada sin organización- le dijo el rubio de la manera más obvia que encontró

-Bien, tendrán oportunidad de entrenar, los que quieran, toda la mañana, luego del almuerzo llega Pein, que se apresuro por cierto ya que su llegada era mañana y en estos momentos debe llegar…-

-¡En nombre de Jashin-sama ¿Por qué no están pendientes cuando uno va a llegar?!- se escucho una gritona y molesta voz desde la entrada

-Hidan- dijeron todos –excepto Sakura- con una gota en la cabeza

-Hola a todos- dijo serio el chico mientras pasaba y se sentaba

-Bien eso es todo- dijo Deidara y se sentó a comer

-Itachi- le llamo Deidara, y el aludido volteo

-¿Qué?- pregunto inexpresivo

-El jefe quiere que vayas con la nueva al pueblo a buscar un dinero que nos debe un mercante…-

-¿Cuál pueblo si no sabias hay muchos? ¬¬- le dijo Itachi

-Pues el que está a 35 km suroeste-

-Ya se cual es…-

-Es el mismo de siempre asi que te mandamos por lo que paso la última vez con Deidara-

-¡No es muy culpa que el viejo se opusiera y yo tuviera que hacer volar el pueblo!- Gritó Deidara en su defensa

-¿Asi que el pueblo que voló en pedazos hace dos meses fue obra tuya?- le cuestionó la chica

-Sí pero fue sin querer- le dijo el rubio

-Bueno eso ahorita es irrelevante…- dijo Itachi

-El jefe los quiere allí apenas termine la comida- le informó Hidan

-Si- dijeron Itachi y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-Bien Sakura vámonos yendo- le dijo Itachi apenas se levanto de la silla del comedor, camino hacia la roca de la entrada y se puso su capa de la organización

-Yo iré asi supongo…- susurro para sí la chica mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Itachi

-por ahora… te tomaran como mí subordinada… hasta que te conviertas en Akatsuki claro está-

-Subordinada de Uchiha Itachi… hasta bonito suena- se dijo a si misma mientras se encogía de hombros y seguía a Itachi

-Bien iremos al pueblo que dijeron y mañana debemos robar un dinero de alguien que nos debe desde hace ocho meses-

-¿y porque no lo amenazas y ya?-

-Porque eso ya lo hicimos y no nos ha hecho caso… le robamos lo matamos y se termino todo-

-¿Cómo se llama al que debemos cobrarle ahora?-

-Tomoshi Fuyahitaro-

-Exactamente ¿Cómo le cobraremos?-

-Cobra, negación de su parte por la suma de dinero que es lo más seguro, amenaza y si no nos da el dinero un pequeño aviso y retirada-

-¿Pequeño aviso?- pregunto ella en un susurro

-Si… un corte, una herida, un jutsu, algo para que sepa que… es verdad, aunque al parecer en este caso quieren su muerte-

-sinceramente no creo que lleguemos a una casa desprotegida-

-Lo podríamos matar en la noche, tenemos hasta tarde no creo que de verdad Pein llegue rápido-

-Lo mismo digo…- luego de unos minutos llegaron a un pueblo en el que se veían casas humildes y pequeñas, pero al fondo se divisaba un gran portón con una gran "T" en el, caminaron hacia este y lo saltaron

-¿Cómo llegaron?- les pregunto una varonil voz desde atrás una vez dentro de la gran sala de la mansión

-Akatsuki- dijo fríamente el Uchiha

-¿Qué quieren?- les pregunto él con el seño fruncido

-Sabes lo que queremos- le respondió el Uchiha en un tono cortante –Y si no me das ya el dinero te asesinaremos- le dijo de nuevo con una media sonrisa

-No lo harán…- susurro Tomoshi

-Sí que si…- le respondió el Uchiha, le mando una mirada a Sakura la cual asintió y salió corriendo en dirección al deudor, corto superficial pero extensamente su cuello haciendo que dos hilillos de sangre brotaran y volvió a su posición -¿Crees que jugamos?-

-¡SOLDADOS!- grito en un ataque de desesperación aquel deudor, cientos de ninjas aparecieron en el lugar

-Tsk… esto para nosotros es muy… muy molesto- le dijo el Uchiha, para luego desaparecer en un torbellino de plumas negras, seguido por Sakura que desapareció entre pétalos de cerezo

-Tranquilo jefe está a salvo-

-¿Crees que lo estaré por mucho tiempo?-

-Nunca cumplen sus amenazas-

-Está bien… de todas maneras hoy tengo un bar que inaugurar- se dijo con media sonrisa para dirigirse a su habitación pensando en que en verdad nada sucedería

-¿Qué haremos ahora Itachi?- le dijo la chica al Uchiha parada en una larga rama, en la que estaba sentado él, viendo desde arriba a la mansión

-esperar al anochecer- dijo el

-¿lo mataremos?- pregunto ella de brazos cruzados

-Asi es…-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ella él le dirigió una mirada y la vio de arriba abajo

-Deberás comprar ropa…-

-No pensaras que yo…-

-No lo pienso lo harás, eres mi subordinada y harás lo que te diga- le dijo el frio, directo y cortante

-Si…- dijo ella con un tono serio y salió saltando del lugar

-Aun no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esta porquería- dijo la chica viendo su yukata por medio muslo súper escotado color negro y la cinta roja en el medio.

-deja de llorar que se te va a correr el maquillaje- le dijo él

-Que mas rayos- le dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada mientras ajustaba su yukata y repasaba sus enrojecidos labios

-ahora entraras, lo buscaras, seducirás y cuando estén caminando por la calle lo noqueas, nos lo llevamos a la base y allá decidirá el líder que hacer- le dijo el repitiendo los pasos

-Si… bueno por lo menos no es mal parecido- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros recordando al rubio de ojos ocre

-Hmp…- musito el chico –Bien ahora entra y haz lo tuyo… ya sabes darme la señal- le dijo el para después desvanecerse

-¿Por qué la naturaleza me hizo mujer…?- se pregunto Sakura entrando al gran bar que se inauguraba esa noche, en el ambiente se olía el humo de los cigarrillos y el horrible olor del alcohol, la música sonaba fuertemente y no se divisaba al objetivo

-¡Buenas noches señores y señoras espero que se la estén pasando muy bien es un honor tenerlos en mi bar!- grito un hombre con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-Ahí esta…- susurro la pelirrosa, alboroto un poco mas su cabello y tomo una copa de sake mirando fijamente al anfitrión del lugar, movía de un lado a otro el liquido con su uña

-¡Que disfruten!- grito el anfitrión efusivo con media sonrisa viendo fijamente a una hermosa chica que movía sensualmente su sake, la música subió su tono y el rubio empezó a saludar gente por doquier sin perder detalle de la sensual chica

-Bien… primera parte del plan… lista… a la segunda…- se susurro a sí misma la chica mientras enraba sola a la pista de baile, bailaba provocativamente moviendo su cintura de un lado a otro

-Hola linda…- le dijo alguien al oído tomándola por la cintura

-Hola…- susurro ella con una media sonrisa al identificar la voz

-¿no te sientes muy sola?...-

-Un poquito…-

-¿Te parece si salimos y te hago compañía?...-

-Claro- dijo volteándose y viéndolo con una media sonrisa –Vamos…- dijo ella tomándole la mano y guiándolo detrás de ella moviendo su cintura de un lado a otro provocando que el chico se mordiera el labio inferior

-Y dime ¿Cuántos tienes linda?- le pregunto el chico tomándola por la cintura mientras se adentraban en un callejón oscuro

-unos 22 o 23 quien sabe… ¿y tú?...- le dijo ella rodeando su cuello

-25…- le dijo el

-Mmm ¿no estás muy joven?...- le pregunto ella acercándose a sus labios, sin saber que unos ojos negros le veían desde la lejanía

-¿Para qué?-

-Para deberle a Akatsuki- dijo ella cambiando su tono a uno serio y frio

-¿Cómo sabes…?...- empezó a preguntar el chico pero no pudo terminar al sentir un golpe en la nuca que lo hizo perder el conocimiento

-Duerme bien- le susurró ella en el oído antes de que el cayera inconsciente al suelo

-Buen trabajo- le dijo una voz ronca en su oído

-¿Q-Que haces?...- pregunto ella al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura

-¿Qué parece…?- le pregunto la misma voz en un suave pero ronco susurro mientras un cálido aliento se sentía encima de su cuello

-N-No…- dijo ella entre suspiros sintiendo como unas frías manos se posaban en su hombro deslizando levemente su yukata y detallando suavemente su piel con la yema de los dedos

-No… ¿Qué…? ¿Me tienes miedo Sakura…?- le susurro esa voz rozando los fríos labios en la tersa piel de la chica -¿Quién soy…?- preguntó roncamente lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica

-I-Itachi…- gimió ella levemente…

**Continuará…**

** Katsu's House:**

** Hoolaa!! espero que el capitulo haya sido de suu total agradoo!! xDD**

** Otra cosa, para los que no leen mi otro fic aqui tambien lo informare xD! estoy escribiendo un fanfiction de vampiros pero les queria pregunatr si a ustedes les gustaria original -con personajes inventados por mi- o un Sasusaku... o Itasaku xDD!! (pero por razones que se veran en el fanfic soolo puede ser ItaSaku o SasuSaku), solo diganme que les gustaria mas!! ^-^ espero sus opinioneees!! Besooos!! **


End file.
